Other Brother
by chronicyouth
Summary: Jo and Sam have some fun. -kind of shitty


Old back and forth with a girl I used to know. It's long, kind of confusing. Not spell checked.

Sam walks into the Roadhouse, he had a mission, one that will probably end up with him getting his ass kicked, but it was something he had to do. He sat in a booth, back to the bar because if Jo couldn't tell who he was, then would have to serve him. And Sam could apologize.

Jo was doing her rounds, starting at one end of the bar and slowly making her way down to the opposite. "Hey, what can I getcha?" She took out a rag and started wiping down the wood of the bar, waiting for an answer without really looking up.

Sam cleared his throat. "Five minutes so I can fix my mistake," he said, looking at Jo, a stab a guilt surging through him. How could he have fucked up as bad as he did? Who even thinks Jo will hear him out?

Her breath caught in her throat, and she froze. The last time she'd heard that voice, it had been singing in her ear. 'My daddy shot your daddy in the head.' She could still hear the exact way he sang it.

She didn't have to. There was an entire bar full of hunters who would take Sam down if she told them what he-or, his body- had done. What she'd thought he was going to do. But she couldn't. Jo put her rag down and leaned forward on the bar for a semblance of support. "I give you three, and you better tip me real nice."

Sam nods quickly, his entire speech now forgotten. "Look, Jo, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am. For all of it. You know that if I was... Myself," his voice drops lower, he didn't want to alert anybody around them about his recent possession. "If I was myself I would've never done, or said, any of that. Im not that big of an asshole." He reached out, then thought against it, last time he touched her hand he practically raped her.

When he started to reach out for her, she stepped backwards quickly. Jo already knew everything he said was true, but she couldn't separate who he was from what Meg had done in his body. She needed something, something that was all Sam. "Come shoot with me." She started to untie her apron, tossing it under the bar and hollering to her mom that she was taking a break. Shooting always cleared her head.

Sam nodded and put his hands in his pockets as he followed Jo. He wouldn't touch her, no matter how much he felt like hugging her until she accepted his apology. He watched her walk, and he thought of all the other things he could say to make it up to her.

She turned sharply down the hall, walking into the range and taking a Kimber off the wall and loading it, not looking at Sam as she did so. Jo had to focus, think this through, then she'd talk to him again. She set up the shot, braced, and hit a bullseye every time but one. The last bullet she kept in the gun. "Could you see what she was doing? While she was all up in you."

Sam watched her shoot, he didn't care to do it yet, not while he had so much to talk about. "Yeah, I could. I saw it all, but I was powerless. I didn't want to hurt you, I was screaming for your safety..." He sighed and took out his gun, a round already loaded. He looked at the target and shot off three bullets, but it didn't take any stress off him, so he lowered his gun. "I didn't want you to be hurt."

Yeah, well, I was screaming for my safety too, Sam. Maybe you heard me." She looked at him, straight on, for the first time. A shiver ran down her spine as she did, and she didn't like it. Jo took a deep breath. "Why are you here, Sam? What do you expect from me? Forgiveness, rainbows, and cotton candy shooting out of my ass?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to shake her into understanding that he was trying to make amends. He raised his gun and shot off the rest of his bullets. "You know what? Maybe I should just go then. I came to say sorry, buy us both a few beers and try to be friends again, but obviously you don't wanna be friends."

Her temper flashed. "How can I be friends with somebody who I can't even look at proper? All I see when I see you is that smirk on your face before you spun me around and bent me over the bar. What do you suggest, Sam?" Jo snarled, crossing her arms and putting the gun down on the stand.

Sam scoffed. "I don't know, Jo. How about some common courtesy? I'm here trying to say sorry and you're being a bitch. And don't even act all tough because if part of you didn't want to hear me out and make up, then I would still be in the bar, alone."

She stayed facing him, if only for the thought that she wasn't sure she wanted him behind her. "Why are you saying sorry? I mean, it's not like you did anything, right?" She snarked, leaning against the wall. "What did you expect, Sam! Be honest. You can't honestly say that you thought I wouldn't be pissed as hell.

Sam scoffed again. "I expected you to act like a grown up, but obviously Meg knew what she was saying when she called you a schoolgirl. You can hold a grudge, but I already said sorry, and if you don't accept it, then I'm going to Maine to help my brother out on a hunt."

"I'm not mad at you Sam!" She blurted out, then couldn't stop herself. "I'm mad at myself, and I'm mad at her, because god damn it even after all of that, even though I know I shouldn't a sick part of me kind of liked it." There. It was out in the open. Jo watched him defiantly, ready to fight him if it came down to it.

Sam sighed, feeling most of his anger leave him. He looked at Jo, and raised his eyebrows. "You liked it?" He asks, dumbfound. Okay, maybe part of him thought it was hot too, but how could he not find shoving his cock between some chicks ass hot... He

Licked his lips and checked Jo out, oh god he was fucked up.

She stared at the floor, embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed, something that didn't happen often. Since Jo wasn't looking at him, she didn't catch him checking her out. "Shut up. I didn't like the whole unwilling part, but the rest of it…" She trailed off, sure that his Stanford brain could get the gist.

Sam nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of her. "Im not possessed anymore," he didn't know what he was doing, he shouldn't be flirting, not going after her.

She let out a short laugh. "Good for you. Finally got the girl out of your ass." Jo shifted uncomfortably. "Did you like it?"

Sam looked away and at his gun, he hated that it wasnt loaded. "I like being myself, yes. However I need to get to my car, I need to reload." He took a deep breath, calming down his hormones.

"Stay." Jo had never been one for being subtle. She didn't want Sam to leave, she'd say it like it was. But she'd be damned if she didn't hate how vulnerable she sounded in that moment. "Please stay here, Sam."

She stiffened for a moment, startled by the hug, but adjusted then returned it. It was always strange to be near Sam after a long time away; it was like he grew every time, and Jo felt tiny in his arms.

Sam held Jo close, closing his eyes. "Im sorry..." He says, not daring to let her go. He kissed the top of her head, not meaning it sexually, but in a kind way to portray just how much he ment it.

"I know." She didn't need to forgive him, she'd done that about two minutes after finding out he'd been possessed the whole time. Jo pulled away slightly, so that she could tilt her head up and stand on her toes to kiss his chin.

Sam was startled at first but bent his head down, kissing Jo softly giving her the space to pull back if she wanted to. He wasn't going to take advantage of her, not without consent.

She stayed on her tip toes, slowly sliding her arms up to wrap around his neck. Jo took a second to remind herself that this was Sam; he'd never hurt her. Then she was okay, perfect even. Daring, she nipped at his lip, sucking it slightly for a second.

Sam gasped into the kiss and started to suck on her lip. He pulled back when a thought occurred. "You have work..." He whispers wanting to keep kissing her but not wanting to get her in trouble, not with Ellen.

"Fuck work. Lock the door." Jo's legs were starting to hurt, so she dropped down slightly and started to nibble and suck at the base of his neck, above his collarbone. "What's she gonna do, fire me?"

Sam took a deep breath and grabbed Jo, picking her up and kissing her, forcefully this time. He locked the door and held her tightly. He put a hand in her hair, pulling on it as he bit her lip.

Automatically, she wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping as he pushed harder. Jo grinned then quickly returned to her mission; kissing Sam was all that she wanted to do; at least, until they started to do more than that.

Sam kissed her, pulling her hair and pushing her against the door. He wanted it, wanted her but he would only go as far as she wanted. "Jo..." He breathes into the kiss, nipping into the kiss.

She cried out in pleasure, returning the intensity of the kiss. Her hands traveled from his arms to his hair to his back, leaving scratches wherever they went as she dug her nails into his shoulders, yanking on his shirt. "Sam!"

Sam groaned and put her back on her feet, pulling her shirt off. He panted for air as he looked at her, wanting to take her then and there. People though... People that would hear them.

She lifted her arms so that it would be easier for him to undress her, then unbuttoned his shirt hurriedly and pushed it off of his shoulders. Jo wanted him, and this was the perfect place. Soundproof, so that they could shoot without freaking anybody out, with a locked door, and she was known to disappear there for hours. "I want you." She reverted their positions, turning around and shoving him hard so his back was to the door. Jo reached up and kissed him again, shivering at the cold air hitting her newly bared skin.

Sam growled and bit her lip. He pulled her hair, oh he was not about to be controlled by her. He spun her around, smirking as she thumped against the door, he would exercise his control and Jo couldn't stop it.

She submitted, liking this turn. Guys usually wanted her to take control, do the work. Sam was a different story; Jo knew that she shouldn't be surprised. Sam was always special. Still, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. She reached down, palming him through his jeans, sucking hard at his top lip.

Sam gasped, it wasn't fair that he was a guy and that felt so damn good. He pulled back from her mouth and studied her for a moment, figuring out how to make his next move. He put a hand on her chest, rubbing her breasts through her bra, he could tease too. "This is just going to make me want to punish you," he growled,

She panted, grinning at him. "Go for it, Hunter." Jo wasn't sure where the nickname came from, but she wasn't sure if it sounded right. It would depend on how Sam reacted to it; if he didn't like it, he could just tell her what to call hi. Other than Sam, of course. "Are you sure you got it in you?" Taunting him could have repercussions, but she couldn't help it.

Sam gave her the ultimate bitch face and grabbed her ass, licking his lips to figure out what he was going to do to her. He spun her around, letting her chest hit the door. "Just like at the bar, huh?" He asks, whispering into her ear. He thought it might be wrong to say, but damn if it wasn't hot as hell.

She whimpered, tossing her head back onto his shoulder with her eyes closed. "I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hoping we get farther than we did at the bar." Jo ground her hips back, pushing her ass against the front of his jeans and waiting for a reaction

Sam bit his lip and hit his fist against the door to keep in a noise of pleasure. He ground up into Jo already hard in his pants and hating it. He reached around her body and rubbed against, where hoped, her sensitive spot was. "Unless you make me stop to punish you."

"You stop and I'll punch you so hard you won't wake up till Tuesday." Jo jumped at his fist on the door, but when she realized that she'd caused his outburst, she smirked. It was pretty clear who thought he was in control here, and who actually was. Still, his hand felt like heaven, and she moaned at his rubbing.

Sam growled and slapped her ass. "You think you're so cute, huh?" He pinched her ass and stopped rubbing. Turning away from her to look in his wallet. He was getting a condom, but he was taking his time.

"You saying I'm not?" She pouted, turning around on the door to face him, then ducking away and slinking out of reach, hopping up onto an empty table in the room. On the way, she shed her jeans, leaving her in her underthings. "I think I'm adorable." Jo played with a piece of her hair, watching him as she teased.

Sam looked at her and checked her out, shrugging. "You stole that from my brother, and you're not that cute." He grabbed his condom and tossed it at her. "Besides, now I need to punish you."

She caught it and set it down on the table next to her, laying back and feigning sleep. Jo yawned jokingly. "I don't know, I think I might be too tired. Let's go to sleep." She teased.

Sam looked at her and shrugged. "You sleep, and I'll go to Maine and help kill whatever Dean is hunting." He took off his belt, tossing it to the floor.

"You're not scary, you know." Jo taunted, propped up on her elbows. "With all your talk of punishment, you haven't really done anything of the sort." She craved his control over her, his domination. She wanted him, plain and simple.

Sam snorted and shook his head. "Yes, but you're just being an attention whore. While I have every intention of fucking you, I'll take my time."

"Fine. I'll just take care of myself, then." She moved her hand down the flat of her body, sliding it into her underwear. "Unless you're going to."

Sam groaned in frustration. He pinned her to the table, crawling on top of her. "You're a real piece of work," he says kissing her deeply. Trying to find a way to punish her.

"I just have my fun, that's all." She bat her eyes. "Is that so wrong?" Jo dropped her act, bending her knees on either side of him and scratching her nails along his back lightly.

Sam gasps and moans, noddimg his head. "Yeah, it is wrong when I'm trying to get laid."

She rolled against him, shifting her hips up as she did. "Trying? You wouldn't count this as getting laid yet?" Jo reached down and undid the button and zipper on his jeans, pushing them down as far as she could from where she was sitting.

Sam scoffed. "My dick has yet to receive any really hot attention, plenty of people have felt me up, but that doesnt count as sex." He got out of the pants, in hi underwear that now had a tent formed from his hard on.

"Then fuck me. I could give your cock some really hot, tight attention." She suggested, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra.

Sam groans at the words and kissed her deeply, biting on her lip. He pulls her pants off, tossing them away. Wanting to feel her, be in her.

She was naked now, the cold metal of the table against her heated skin causing goosebumps to rise along her arms and legs. Jo pulled on the waistband of his boxers, unhappy with them. "Take them off."

Sam smirked and sat up on his knees, slowly taking his boxers off, making a show of it. "You know, maybe you just want my cock, not even me."

Jo grinned, her eyes widening slightly at his size. "Absolutely." She teased, leaning forward to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around him and shifting so that she was sitting up on the table again, so she could have more control over everything.

Sam looked at her, and grabbed a fist full of her hair, slamming her back down into the table. He held her there with one hand while getting the condom on with his free hand. "I really don't like challenges."

She gasped, surprised, but immediately her body responded favorably to his rough treatment of her. Jo was used to getting tossed around; it was nice for it to be from somebody she trusted, for once, and for reasons she very much liked. Wiggling her hips for him, she whimpered and struggled to keep from moving to him.

Sam rolled the condom on and slapped her ass. "Is this what you like? Little whore, you can't pick just one Winchester, you have to go after them both. But here's the thing, I don't like to share and when I'm done with you, then you will see I'm the better one. The one that can make you feel just right."

Her mouth fell open in both surprise and necessity, as Jo found it suddenly more difficult to breath as she grew more and more turned on. She kept her knees up and bent on either side of him, her head tilted back to where he'd pulled it by her hair. "Please…"

Sam smirked and slapped her ass. "You just want my cock, but what if I want to eat you out? A courtesy my brother would never have."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you there." She panted, hands gripping her ankles tightly to try and keep from shivering.

"Eh, if I come before you do..." He lines up and pushes in, not caring to finger her open.

She cried out, suddenly feeling completely full and not in a bad way. Jo let go of her ankles and wrapped her legs around him, driving him further into her as she gasped for breath. "Fuck, Sam!"

Sam gasped, gripping her hips. He started thrusting, wasting absolutely no time before he was moving fast, taking instead of giving

She meets his thrusts with her hips as best she could as he pounded into her. Jo threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as they moved, her nails biting into his shoulders.

Sam groaned and kept going his fast pace, this was Jo's punishment, for back talking and undermining his authority. He bit her lip, pulling her hair, this was about him, not her.

Everything was building extremely quickly; she wasn't used to this. Usually, she lasted for quite a while, which pissed off most men. It wasn't her fault! But with Sam, with his punishments and his pure strength over her, she was building fast.

Sam kept pulling on her hair, moving to kiss her neck, biting on the soft skin. He was going to leave a mark, something that would tell his brother to fuck off, Jo was officially his.

It was when he started biting at her neck that she realized that she wasn't quiet, and she didn't know when she'd started making the noises that she was making. Hell, she didn't remember ever hearing those noises before. Every once in a while, Sam's name would slip out through her whimpers and moans and gasps, and she knew he had her.

Sam dug his nails into her skin, pulling her hair even tighter, everything could think of to assert his dominance, but this was all going to be over soon, he could already feel it; that God awful pleasure building in his chest, the way his movements were on the verge of spastic. He was close.

She tossed her head back, going along with how he manhandled her around, and damn near screamed in pleasure. Jo saw stars, and felt herself clench around him. It was unexpected; she hadn't thought that she could orgasm that fast, but she did. "Fuck! Sam!" She howled, unable to think of anything but him on top of her.

Sam gasped and came soon after Jo, falling to the table, not able to help the ungraceful fall. "Holy shit, Jo," he panted, looking at the blonde.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she fought for breath, keeping a hand on Sam at all times. She was shivering from the aftershocks of the intensity, but a satisfied smirk came over her.

Sam relaxed into her, closing his eyes and holding her body against his, far more gentle compared to before. He ran a hand through her hair, feeling bad for pulling on it.

Jo hummed lightly and curled into him, burrowing her face into his unfairly muscled chest and fought off sleep. "I have to go back to work, soon." She confessed, unsure of how long they'd been in there.

Sam wrapped his arms around Jo. "I feel you deserve a night off," he says quietly, kissing the top of her head. He reached for his boxers, because if Ellen saw them naked, he would die... Literally, Ellen would shoot him.

o grinned, but shifted uncomfortably. "What do ya say to taking this back to my room? With a bed? That's not made of cold, hard metal?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "That sounds good," he says, watching her. "You won't think this was a mistake tomorrow, right?"

"Nah. Might be a bit sore, but it's worth it." She sat up and arched her back, popping it. Slowly, she started to put her clothes back in. "What about you? Am I gonna wake up tomorrow to guilty Sam?"

Sam sits up and kisses her. "Only if I wake up to an empty bed," he says, pulling his shirt on. He smiled at Jo, standing up to put on pants.

"You might. My mom might come get me and string me up if she finds us in bed together." Jo teased, fixing up her belt and checking the hallway to make sure she wouldn't get yelled at if she went outside. "Let's go."

Sam laughed and pulled her by the waist, kissing her deeply. "Well, I guess I can understand that. If I'm dead, who will take care of you?" He smiled and walked into the hall, putting his hands in his back pocket,

"I'll take care of me just fine, thank you very much." She smirked and tugged him towards her room. It could be mistaken for a weapons room, but for the bed pushed against two walls to keep room.

Sam looked around with an impressed expression. "It's you, I like it." He looked at her and smiled softly, closing the door. Not sure if he was supposed to lock it.

Immediately, Jo started to shed her clothes again. It was always strange to wear things after sex, especially when she completely intended to do it again, whenever Sam was up for it. Until then, she could lay on the bed and wait.

Sam looked at her and licked his lips. He felt another shot of arousal but he wasn't going to push. He strips down to his underwear and crawls in bed with Jo.

She slid her hand lightly over his thigh, trying to see if she could get a reaction out of him as she cuddled into his side. "So, you gonna buy me dinner?" Jo teased playfully, nibbling lightly at his collar.

Sam shivered, and turned to her, licking his lips. He pushed himself up and moved to hover above her. "I love to eat out," he says, leaning in to kiss her neck, his hand going between her legs. He wasn't sure where all this was coming from, but he liked it.

"Oh yeah?" She tilted her head back, happy to feel him moving over her again. "What are you proposing? I hear that that place the Roadhouse has some pretty sweet dishes." Jo grinned. "And that waitress, man." She whistled, still joking with him.

Sam shook his head, kissing down her chest. "I want something hot and ready. I have a feeling, if we wait a few minutes, I'll have something real good to taste," he says trying to make it as sexual as it could. He leaned in and bit her nipple, the same time a finger enters her.

o gasped, arching into him. "Your order will be up soon, sir." She added the sir as habit, because she said that line so much in such a nonsexual way, but she liked it.

Sam nodded, tongue on her skin. He added a second finger and starts scissoring the two digits. He sucked on her skin, nibbling every once in a while as he makes his way down, ready to taste her.

She sighed, balling her hands into fists on the sheets to keep from directing him herself; she learned quickly. Jo knew she'd have marks the next day, but it just turned her on that much more.

Sam placed a small, deliberate kiss on her clit, only to lick at it. One small drag of the tongue. He was testing the waters, see what Jo liked and once he found out, he would be all over it. His two fingers move around inside her, looking for her G-Spot, ready to play

She whimpered and moved her hips, trying to get him to do it again. His fingers struck something in her, and Jo tensed, moaning. "There, there, right there." She babbled.

Sam smirked and kept licking her clit, fingers curling around her spot. He loved the sounds she made, and he would be a fool to not keep making her feel that way.

She gasped and bit her lip, keeping in a loud moan as his fingers moved in her and his tongue moved on her.

Sam keeps licking, eventually growing bored and strarting to auck.

Jo whined, twisting her fingers in his hair and moving her hips erratically. "More." She breathed, too caught up in Sam to realize that he eyes were closed.

Sam smirked and kept sucking on her Clit, running his tongue over the parts that were in his mouth.

"I won't last long if you keep doing that." She warned, hips desperately moving for more.

Sam looked up at her and shrugged. "This is about you, not me, " he says Softly going back to sucking her out

She finally let go of the sheets and tangled her fingers in Sam's hair, tugging on his hair as she whimpered, legs curling up as she called out his name at her peak.

Sam lapped all of her fluids up. Not wanting to waste a drop. He wanted her to feel good, and with the legs covering his face he never saw the door open.

Jo tossed her head back, her eyes squeezed shut until she heard her name, said in an icy tone. Her mother. Shit. She acted quickly, pulling Sam up and grabbing the closest pillow to hold overt them. It didn't cover much.

Sam was confused so he just stayed still, thinking it was his turn abd this was some weird thing. He laid with a smug little smirk, happily covering his face with the pillow if it ment Jo was about to go down on him.

"No, you dolt."She grabbed the pillow and pulled it over her. "Hi mom. What's up?" She tried to play it off, but she was still panting and flushed.

Ellen wasn't pleased, to say the least. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Get dressed. We're about to talk."

Sam looked and his eyes widen with fear. He jumps out of bed, using the blanket to cover his junk. He looked at Ellen and tried to smile but holy fuck he was embarrassed. He should've said something to Jo but he was honestly terrified. He pulls on his boxers, needing to put his dick away.

Ellen gave him a long, cold stare, then turned around, pulling the door closed behind her. Jo let out the breath she'd been holding, and looked at Sam. They should have locked the door. Oops. "She might kill us."

Sam blinked and nodded. "We're dead. Shit, I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed his shirt. "Im going to a safe distance away from your mom... I'm going to call you, oh I'll call you all the time." He puts his shirt on, the thoughts of phone sex that flashed through his mind not helping his hard on.

"Uh, I think she's wanting to talk to you too, Sam." Jo put on her clothes quickly, adjusting her weapons and standing against the wall. "And how am I supposed to return the amazing favor if you're gone?" She pouted, not too worried about her mom

Sam blushed and looked at her. "If I stay, you can't talk like that because if I went to speak will Ellen with a hard on she will kill me double." He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close. "But I still like the idea of talking to you on the phone."

"So does that mean you'll call me?"She flirted, batting her eyes at him. Jo stood on her toes to kiss him, then broke away. "She ain't gonna wait forever, shortcake."

Sam smirked. "Oh in no ways am I short,"he flirts. He opened the door for her, going back to being embarrassed, still awkwardly hard.

Ellen was waiting for them outside the door, arms crossed menacingly. "You've been gone for quite some time."

Ellen gritted her teeth and shook her head. "Joanna, I am not in the mood. You know my thoughts on hunters, and a Winchester of all things! Oh you are in big trouble."

"Why? I'm a big girl, Mom, I can take care of myself!" Jo huffed. "And Sam is not his father!"

Sam just drank his beer, he had no idea what to do or how to help.

"Joanna Beth, if you say you're not a child, I expect you to act like an adult, not some tramp."

So I'm either a child or a slut, is that it?" Jo hissed, bristling. "IT's not like you're the virgin Mary, mom. I'm acting the way I want to act!" She slammed her hand on the table to make her point.

Ellen shook her head. "No, you're either a child,or just plain ol' immature. Just like right now, acting like you know better. My relationships are none of your business, and while you're living under my roof, you will deal with me knowing and approving of boys you decide you want to fuck."

"Fine! Then I'll just stop living under your goddamn roof, because my relationships, and who I fuck, are none of your business either!" Jo shouted, straightening up to go to her room to pack.

Sam watched Jo leave and stood up to go help her, however he could.

She yanked her suitcase out from under her bed, filling it with weapons and clothes in a completely unorganized manner, muttering to herself as she did. "Damn bitch. Can't even fuck without getting yelled at. Fucking done."

Sam came over and put a hand on her shoulder, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "She's scared, she wants you to be safe, and I'm well... the opposite of safe." He looked down on her, wanting to make it better.

Jo rolled her eyes, but leaned back into his larger frame, taking a deep breath. "Nothing's safe. People die all the time, for stupid reasons. I like the adventure, Sam, and I like you. She can't change that. I don't care if she's scared."

Sam shrugged. "You shouldn't care, it's your job as the daughter to not care. But she only wants what's best for you. Your dad was killed, by my dad nonetheless, and she doesn't want a hunter to kill you." He kissed the top of their head. The hand that was on her shoulder moved to wrap around her as well, wanting to be close.

"A hunter won't kill me, so I'm not too worried about it." Jo yawned, and turned around to hug him. "Can I stay with you for a while? Until I get into the swing of things?"

Sam bit his lip and nodded. "We'll be with Dean until after this hunt..." he says softly, He was planning on going to Maine to help him out, and it would be better with Jo, to keep him company on the long night's.

"Maybe we could get a separate motel room?" She proposed, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Have a little fun while we're there?"

Sam blushed a little a and nodded. "That sounds great. But I still Am not opposed to phone sex." Sam looked down at her and shivered, she couldn't be so hot..,

"Wow, you're really into this whole phone sex thing, aren't you?" Jo grinned and leaned back, moving away and walking across the room. "It would be a waste of minutes now, but we could pretend?"

Sam blushed and looked at the door. "Will your mom come in?" He didn't want more trouble.

"Does it matter? I'm leaving anyway." She hopped onto the windowsill, biting her lip. "You could always lock the door, you know."

Sam nodded and locked the door. "Explain what you have in mind, and we will do it."

"Turn around, sit on the bed." Jo did the same, turning around to look out the window into the night. "Pretend you're on the phone with me, and I'm not here."

Sam nodded and sat on the bed looking away from Jo. "Hey beautiful. "

"Hi Sam." Jo giggled, trying to keep a straight face. "How's your day been?"

Sam glances back at her and smiles. "Better now that you called. You?"

"Kind of cold. I didn't bring my warm clothes, so I'm shivering." Jo didn't notice him looking at her.

Sam looked back the way he was told to. "Where are you?"

"In my bedroom. I'm alone." She grinned, keeping herself from looking at Sam.

Sam blushed. "Well, get under the covers." Yeah, Sam liked the idea of phone sex but he never said he was good at it.

She raised an eyebrow, then got up from her discs at the window and moved to lay inn the bed. "What are you doing?"

Sam watched her, blushing. "In my motel room, watching tv."

"What are you wearing?" Jo bit her cheek to keep from giggling.

Sam thought for a second. "Well I took a shower recently so I'm just wrapped in a towel, that's all. "

She snickered. "Are you all wet, then?"

Sam nodded. "My hair is. Nothing else."

"Funnily enough, I'm wet too."

Sam coughed and licked his lips. "Oh really? How wet? "

"Wet enough for you. I wish you were here."

Sam blushed. "Well you can pretend I'm there..."

"My fingers aren't the same. I want you." She grinned and glanced at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "You don't have any adult toys that you can use instead?"

"Adult toys? Well, I have a dragon dildo I bought onLine..."

Sam blushed. "Well I'm sure that will do the job because I really would enjoy if we could settle your problem of being wet. "

"I'm not sure. I mean, it fits in my ass, but it's not super sexy."

Sam looked at her and shook his head. "Aaaaannnd boner lost. "

Jo giggled and sat up, straddling him and kissing his neck. "I'm sorry."

Sam rolled his eyes and kissed the side of her head. "It's okay. "

"How can I make it up to you?"

Sam smirks and rolls his hips. "You know how."

She grinned devilishly, twisting her hips before pushing of off of him and kneeling in front of him, undoing the button in his jeans with her hands, then using her teeth with the zipper. "I have an inkling."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you better. Gotta get me hard again..."

"Not that it'll be that difficult, will it." She smirked and reached through the hole in his boxers, palming him lightly before taking the head into her mouth and sucking like he was a lollipop.

Sam gasped and moaned, his hips twitching a little. No, no it wouldn't be difficult, because shit, that felt really fucking good. He watched her, loving her face.

She closed her eyes, savoring him and sliding her hands up his thighs as she did so. Jo hummed softly as she took him as deep into her mouth as she could.

Sam groans and runs a hand through her hair. "Jo..." he breathes, getting hard in her mouth. It all felt good, so fucking good, and he couldn't get over how sexy she was.

She could feel her jaw stretch almost painfully as he grew, getting hard, and Jo loved that she was pleasing him. His hand in her hair just prompted her more, and she dug her nails into his thighs as she slurped.

Sam gasped and pulled her hair a little, he couldn't hold back, what he really wanted to do was fuck into her face, but he wasn't about to hurt her. "Jo... yes," he breathes, close to moaning.

She moaned and took him deeper, choking for a second before relaxing her throat and swallowing around him. Jo arched her back, having fun with her play.

Sam groaned quietly, watching this godess blow him. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

Jo reached a hand underneath him and cupped his balls, still working her throat around him intently.

Sam's eyes widen as he keeps watching. That was new... no girl had ever done that to him, but he liked it. A lot. "Baby, yes."

With get free hand, Jo held his hip bone tightly, her eyes still closed. Her knees were starting to hurt, but it wasn't a big deal.

Sam licked his lips, falling back in the bed, groaning. "Shit, I'm going to come," he moans quietly.

She hummed approvingly, shifting with him as he moved. Jo kept going, using her hand to stroke everywhere her mouth couldn't reach.

Sam grabbed a handful of her hair, and cummed down her throat. Moaning her name

She swallowed quickly, licking along his length as she pulled back, moving off of him when he finished, and smiling.

Sam licked his lips and looked at her. "Shit... that was... wow." He ran a hand through his hair looking down at her.

She bit her lip, grinning at him. Jo moved to sit by him on the bed, trailing her hand along his abs.

Sam looked at her and smiles softly. "I guess now I have to buy you dinner, huh?"

She laughed. "It is customary." Jo teased, pushing him backwards and following him to lay down on the bed.

Sam giggled and pulled her close, putting himself back in his pants. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I like you."

She bent her knee over him,curling into his side. "I guess it's a good. Thing j like you too."

Sam smiles, looking at her face. "You're beautiful, " he says quietly, not thinking that he actually said it out loud.

Sam smiles at her, kissing her forehead. "Only to you."

"Good." Jo leaned towards his cheek and kissed him. "I tend to get jealous."

Sam smiled. "I'm actually pretty hungry, so we can go and get food."

Jo nipped at his collarbone and nodded. "I'm getting my stuff, then we can go forever."

Sam smiled again, holding her close. "One day you will want to come back to a some what normal life."

"Maybe you can come with me. To a normal life,I mean." Jo packed up her weapons in a duffel and pulled his shirt on over her head.

Sam looked at her, licking his lips. He wanted to. Just to live the life he always wanted. "I can't," he said sadly. "I can't leave Dean."

"Well, it's not incest if it's a three way." She teased, winking. "You wouldn't have to leave him, you could retire too."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not gay for my brother, I'm positive he's fucking Cas. Besides, he wouldn't leave, he wouldn't know how to function." He looked at her, liking the way his shirt looked on her.

"Maybe Cas could get him out of the life. we don't need to plan anything now." She shouldered her bag, and pulled on shorts. "Let's hit the road."

Sam looked at Jo, clearing his throat. "I have no shirt..." He says, scratching his back.

"That's just the way I like you." She stood still for a moment, mischievous. Jo booked, so that he had no choice but to follow.

Sam laughs and shrugs, going after her, not caring if he was shirtless.

She giggled as she ran, ducking around the corner. She looked up, and screamed.

Sam wrapped his arms around his waist, not looking at anything but her. He leaned into her neck. "Screaming now isn't the idea."

She relaxed again him, and tried to catch her breath. "Screaming later then?" Jo proposed, leaning her head back into his shoulder.

Sam laughed. "Why did you scream?"

"You scared me!" She stepped on his foot lightly as punishment.

Sam laughs and picks her up, carrying her to the car. "Oh well!"

She squealed and laughed, hanging on to him dso that she wouldn't fall. "Where are we going?"

Sam grinned. "Maine." He put her in the backseat, and goes to drive.

"What's happening there? Anything fun?" Jo was practically buzzing with excitement.

Sam shrugs. "Dean says vamps. That's never fun." He starts the car, ready to get food and go on a hunt.

"Can we get shit Mexican food?"She stuck out her bottom lip and pulled puppy eyes.

Sam nods, "anywhere you want, I'll go." He glances over at her, smiling softly.

She smiled and measured back against the seat, ready for a nap. Jo as worn out.

Sam smiles, and just drives, not sure when to pull over

"Forget it. Let's sleep." She curled up in her seat and closed her eyes, falling sleep almost instantly.

Sam nods and finds a spot to pull over. He was so tired. He reclines the seat and turns the car off. Going to sleep

Jo woke up slowly, blinking a few times before grinning. "Sam. Sammy bear. Sammy cakes. Awaken."

Sam grunted and moved around, not wanting to wake up. "No," he mumbled.

She poked him, and scooted across the seats to flip onto him. "But I'm hungry."

Sam looks at her and puts a hand on her hips. Waking up obviously. "I am tired."

"I'm cuter than you." Jo smirked cheekily, kissing him in the lips lightly before nibbling at his neck.

Sam shrugged. "I know. Not much of a comparison there, look at you." He held her close, "and I can't drive with you in my lap."

She shrugged, his shirt falling off of one of her shoulders. "We don't have to go anywhere." Jo sucked on his neck, nipping to leave a hicky.

Sam tilted his head, to give Jo more access to his neck because that felt good. "I'm hungry."

She kept kissing his neck, playing with his fingers. "Then eat something."

Sam blushes. "Who said I wanted to taste you?"

"I believe I said something, not someone." Jo teased, leaning back slightly and sliding her hands up his torso. "If you want me to move -" her eyes flashed dangerously. "Move me."

Sam gripped her hips and looked at her. "You are flirting," he says like it's a bad thing.

"Aww Sam, you're so perceptive." Jo pressed her hips down on his, grinding down on him. "If you really want to go, I can move."

Sam nods. "I'm hungry, and you're sexy, but sweetie, move your ass." He teases with the name sweetie, knowing she would hate it.

She raised get eyebrows, and decided that he was not moving her easily. "I'm not sweet." She rolled her hips against his a few times, shifting against him and biting at his jawline. "You're going to have to make me, baby."

Sam raised an eyebrow and grinded up against her. "You're very sweet, giving me head, such a good little mouth... Such a little slut."

She immediately felt a surge of arousal at his words, and started moving her hips faster. All that she was wearing was his shirt and a pair of shorts, so she could almost feel all of him against her. "What do you do to little sluts like me?" Jo breathed, threading a hand through his hair.

Sam shrugged and picked her up, putting her in the passenger seat. "Take em to get shitty Mexican food."

She crossed her arms and pouted for a minute, then shrugged. "Fine." Jo climbed over the seat, laying down in the back and slowly untying the string on her shorts. "You go ahead and drive, I'll just take care of myself back here."

Sam licked his lips. "Well, you known it's never going to be as good as what I can do to you." He drove, going to find food,

"I don't know, I think it might be better." Jo taunted, letting her shirt fall to obstruct his view of her as she worked her fingers.

Sam slammed on the breaks, just to watch her reaction. He chuckled, pulling into a parking spot.

She flipped forward, barely catching herself on the seats, then punched him in the arm. "Fucker."

Sam shrugged. "We're here, let's eat. If you're nice, I might even pay for you."

She glared at him and pulled on her pants, frustrated but still hungry. Jo got out of the car and walked to the counter, leaning on it and smiling flirtatiously at the man as she gave her order.

Sam wraps an arm around her waist, standing to put his crotch against her ass

She ignored him. "Dave, right? Hi, I'm Jo. It's really nice to meet you."

Sam smirked, grinding into her, making it hard, wanting to watch her struggle and get aroused

She bit her lip hard to keep from whimpering, and forced herself to keep still. Jo forced a smile, trying to make Sam jealous. "So, Dave, you come here often?"

Sam kept grinding, Jo wasn't affecting him in the least. He gripped her waist, loving this.

Jo hummed to cover up her moan, and when Dave went back to fill her order, she straightened up and turned her head to talk to Sam quietly. "If you don't stop, so help me god…"

Sam cocks an eyebrow. "What are you going to do little Joanna? You're helpless." He jerked his hips up into her, growing hard at the feeling of her body

She gasped and pressed into him. "Sam…" She was trying to sound threatening, but she just sounded desperate.

Sam kept grinding into her, smacking her ass. "Yes, Jo?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you." She whimpered, and paid for their order before taking it back to the car as quickly as possible.

Sam takes his time walking back, even winking at the hot waitress. He gets in the car, yawning.

Jo immediately attacks him, digging her nails into his shoulders and biting his lip as she kissed him. His teasing had only made her want him more.

Sam pushed her back into her seat and smirked. "Somebody wants to fuck. What happened to Dave? Couldn't fulfil his needs too?" He liked acting like an ass, and he was going to play that card until he finds out what Jo's reaction is.

She thumped back onto her seat and growled. "Dick." Jo pressed her tongue to the back of her teeth. She knew she needed relief, but he was being an ass. "Maybe I'll go see about him, then." Jo started to open the passengers door.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Get my dick wet and I'll think of fucking you." He takes a bite of his taco, purposely rubbing himself through his pants.

She unzipped his jeans, unbuttoning them and taking him out of his boxers. Jo stroked him a few times, then immediately took him ask the way down her throat.

Sam gasped and felt the grip on his taco start to sleep, lettuce falls in her hair and he curses under his breath. "Fuck." He puts a hand in her hair, trying to get the lettuce out of her hair, but making it look like he was pulling on it.

She worked get thrust around him, humming su that her throat vibrated around him.

Sam groaned and kept eating his taco. It felt fucking amazing, and he just kept eating.

Jo bobbed her head up and down, licking the bottom of his cock. She moved one hand down into her shorts and started playing with herself.

Sam watched her, finishing his second taco. "Alright, get in the back you needy bitch." He burped, not giving a shit.

She climbed over the seats, leaning over for a second so that her ass was visible for an extra moment. "Are you going to fuck me, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I might. Might Just keep eating my food though." He gets in the back, getting the bag of tacos.

Jo glared at him, reaching up to unzip his jacket. "I don't know, I'd like to think I'm sexier than a taco."

Sam chucked and shrugged. "You're mistaken then. I love tacos."

She turned over him, straddling him and rocking her hips lightly. "Okay then, just be my toy then." Jo taunted him, biting her lower lip and stripping off her shirt.

Sam rolled his eyes, taking a bite of a new taco. He lets the meat fall into his lap, shrugging. "That isnt really getting me off. You can tease all you want, but my disinterest in fucking you has simply made you want me more. Now imagine if I didnt want to fuck you until we got to a motel room, in Maine."

"I definitely don't want to imagine that." Jo groaned, frustrated. "Sam, what do you want? Do you want me to beg or something?"

Sam smirked. "Maybe that is what I want. To know just how desperate you are for me. How bad you want to feel me inside of you." He looked at her, and pulls himself out of his pants, fully hard still from Jo blowing him for that short period of time. "Just look how hard you made me... But who said I want you?"

She looked down, biting her cheek. "Sam please. I need you inside of me." She pleaded, looking back up at him through her eyelashes. "I need you to fuck me until I can't walk, then fuck me more."

Sam felt his mouth go dry and his cock give a little twitch at that idea. "I dont know if I can believe you," he smirked, trying to maintain control.

"I just want you, I want you inside me, taking whatever you want. Please fuck me, Sam." Jo leaned forward into him, panting desperately into his neck. "Please!"

Sam stroked her hair and put his tacos into the front seat, grabbing Jo's hips. "Maybe I will. You can get naked now, I wont stop you."

She quickly stripped off her shorts, leaving her bare above him. Pleadingly, she met his eyes, and started pushing down his jeans.

Sam sat up a little to let Jo have easier access to strip him. "I dont think I told you to undress me, but go ahead, I wont stop you."

"Are you going to command me the entire time, Sam?" She teased, tossing his pants and boxers onto the car floor. "I wouldn't stop you."

Sam shrugged and looked at her. "Maybe I like the idea of watching your tits bounce in front of my face as you ride me," he said like it was no big deal.

"Maybe?" She stroked him a few times, slowly, then positioned herself atop his cock. "I think it's a bit more than maybe." Jo sank down, finally taking him inside her. She couldn't help but whimper.

Sam shivers and holds her hips. "I think, unless you want me to spank your ass, youre going to shut the fuck up and ride me."

Jo seriously considered it for a minute, swiveling get hips then pushing up and sinking back down. "I wouldn't stop you."

Sam slapped her ass and fucked up into her. "Really? Een when I make it hurt?"

"I like it when you make it hurt." She admitted, bouncing on him. Jo moved faster.

Sam looks at her and grabs a handful of Jo's hair. "Then make it count and I will try to make it hurt."

She tightened around him, still fucking him furiously, and moved with his forceful direction, loving it.

Sam watched her, smacking her ass, giving it a pinch. "Yeah, I knew you were a slut from the first time I met you. Wanting to go after Dean when he could never touch you the way I do. Make it feel so good." He brought the hand away from her hips, rubbing her clit.

She moved harder, gasping as he played with her. Jo bent down, still moving on him, and sucked and bit a spot on his neck. "More..."

Sam groaned quietly, slapping her ass some more. "Tell me waht you want, baby." He kept rubbing her clit, liking the feeling of her.

"I want you to fuck me: hard." She didn't sound nearly as cute as she wanted to; just needy.

Sam growls and lets go of her hair, and moves his hand from her clit, grabbing her hips and moving her around his cock. Sending himself deep inside of her.

She whined and let him take over, moving how he directed her and letting her eyes close in ecstasy.

Sam kept fucking into her, panting softly as he goes. He smacks her ass every so often, loving the slapping sound.

Jo's moans were growing in volume as she grew closer to the edge, reaching a hand between her legs to rub her clit as he fucked her.

Sam let her, he had no extra hand otherwise he would. He keeps fucking her, not wanting to stop.

She bit her lip, then released it to let out a scream of his name as she came, then but down on his shoulder with the intensity.

Sam groans and pulls Jo off, coming on her stomach. "Fuck!"

She leaned backwards so that they wouldn't make a mess on the backseat of the Impala, but other than that she couldn't think straight enough to do anything. "Holy shit."

Sam groaned and lays back.

She grabbed a few napkins from the front seat, and cleaned herself up before laying down on him.

Sam held her close, tired now, and fully satisfied.

A small rap on the window made her look up, and she screamed as she saw Dave outside, a very uncomfortable look on his face.

Sam laughed and rolled down the window. "Hey man!"

Jo smacked his arm and pulled his shirt back over her head, cheeks dark red with embarrassment.

Dave cleared his throat. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and nit come back. Please.:

Sam chuckles, kissing Jo. "You got it man. We're out of here." He rolls up the window, and pulls his pants up.

She climbed into the front seat, avoiding Dave's eyes, and curled up in the passengErs seat. "There any food left?"

Sam laughed and handed her the bag of food, crawling into drivers seat. Starting the car.

"Sure worked up an appetite." She took out a burrito and started eating, grinning at Sam between bites.

Sam laughs and starts driving.

Jo finished the burrito quickly, pulling out the next one and chowing down.

Sam laughs watching the road as he drives

"What are you laughin at?"

"You're adorable," he says with a smile.

She scoffed. "Anything but." To prove it, Jo let out an impressive belch.

Sam laughed even harder. "Cute. You should show that skill to Dean."

"Dunno. Might want to keep my options open." She winked at him.

Sam rolls his eyes. "He won't let you finish if he comes first. "

"You'd know this how?" She put her feet up in the dash.

Sam shrugged. "I just know."

"From his adventures with that sexy angel of yours?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, pretty much. We get separate motel rooms but they give us ones right next to each other, I can hear them. Dean tends to bottom but if he tops when he's done, it's over. "

She whistled. "And that's two guys. Guys are so easy."

Sam shrugs. "I'm not easy."

"Sweet cheeks, you're the easiest."She taunted him, biting her lip.

"You're so slutty, Sam!"She laughed, teasing him still. "Five minutes In a room with me, you were sprung."

"Sweetheart, you're wrong. You wanted my dick from the start. Besides, it was twenty. "

Sam rolls his eyes. "You are sadly mistaken." He keeps driving But buying into the bait

"Only after the first time, when you weren't even you."She bit her tongue and grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the gun range, right before I had you begging for it on the table. It took me practically 20 minutes to wanna fuck you."

"I don't remember begging for anything." Jo feigned ignorance, looking at him with doe eyes.

Sam glanced at her and shook his head. "You totally wanted my dick." He watches the road, speeding up some.

"Maybe you can remind me sometime, cause I ain't remembering any begging." She leaned her seat back, tilting her head to look at him.

Sam shrugged. "I might. But eh, I remembered."

"Maybe it was a dream you had." She mimicked his shrug, playing with her knife.

Sam chuckled. "Then shit, I don't ever remember having a wet dream like that."

"Must have been a hell of a dream then." Jo tucked her head into her shoulder and started dozing.

Sam smiled as he watches her from the corner of his eye. He would let her sleep, he knew the truth, she was totally begging.

Sam's ego-1

Jo-0

She started daydreaming, thinking about hunts and knives and Sam most of all.

Sam hums to himself, not caring, he drive along, speeding somewhat.

"Don't kill us in a car accident. " Jo mumbled. "Fucking stupid ass way to die. For a hunter at least."

Sam chuckled and smiled at Jo. "Go sleep, I'm a good driver."

She trusted him; Jo feel asleep quickly, get head lolling to the side as her breathing evened out.

Sam smiles as he glanced at her. He watched the road, humming still because he didn't wanna put on music to annoy Jo.

The phone rang, and she waited for one of them, either of them, to pick up.

Sam hummed and picked up the phone. "This is Sam."

"Sam, you bring back Jo right now, before I come out there to get her."

Sam rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry, may I ask who is calling?"

"Who do you think it is, smartass?"

"Dean, you really suck at sounding like you're angry."

"You get my daughter back here, or so help me god I'll make sure you never reach next Christmas."

Sam shrugs. "Ellen, I didn't just take her, she asked to come, so I brought her with. Besides, you kicked her out."

"I didn't mean she could go with you, and I did not kick her out!" Ellen pinched her temples. "Just bring her back."

Sam shook his head. "Ellen, that's for you and Jo to fight about. I'm just doing what she asked me."

"Then put her on the damn phone. She's coming home, whether she likes it or not." Her voice broke on the 'not'.

Sam sighs. "She's asleep, Ellen."

"Wake her up."

Sam shakes his head. "I'm going to let her sleep, maybe she will calm down. I'll have her call you."

She sighed. "Fine. When she wakes up, make her call me. Sam, I'm trusting you here."

Sam nods. "I Will. I promise."

She hung up the phone, and pressed her hand to her forehead.

Sam sighs and just turns on his phone. Looking for porn sounds.

Jo stirred, shifting in her seat, and opened her eyes slightly to look at Sam.

Sam glanced at her. "Hey, Babe..."

"Hey." She smiled sleepily.

Sam bites his lip. "Your mom called... I think you should call her."

Her smile vanished. "Absolutely not."

Sam sighed. "Please?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk to her."

Sam bit his lip Then pulled over. "Call."

"You're not in charge of me."

Sam turned off the car. "Okay."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Sam shrugged. "Call your mom."

"No." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Drive"

Sam shook his head. "Call."

"Drive." She glared at him.

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Fine." She huffed and opened the door, storming down the road.

Sam scoffed and get out too, grabbing her bag out of the trunk and tossing it on the ground. "There!"

She grabbed it and kept walking. "Fine! I'll be fine on my own then!"

Sam growled "Fuck you!" He got back in the car and started it.

"You did, remember?" She snapped back. "Not the best!" Jo pulled her hair into a ponytail and kept going.

Sam shook his head and just drove off. Fuck Jo, he didn't care about her.

She took out her phone and dialed five on her speed dial. "Hey, Cas, you busy?"

Cas looked at Dean and stopped his thrusting, getting hit for answering his phone, now of all times. "A little. What's up?"

"I'm stuck on the side of the road, can you come get me?" She wouldn't have asked if she had any idea where she was, but they'd been driving for a while while she was asleep, and she had no idea.

Cas looked at Dean. "Um... can you wait like five minutes?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding me."

Cas kissed Dean. "Lets finish... come on, I'm still hard!" He hang up the phone.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You'll have to work for it, now."

Cas nodded, rolling his hips. "I always make it good."

Dean moaned involuntarily and moved his hips with Cas, closing his eyes.

Cas kept rolling hips hips. "Always make you cum. Oh baby, don't deny me."

"Never." Dean gasped, scratching his nails down Cas's chest.

Cas moaned. "Come on, let me fuck you. I was about to... got you all hard... I can't help I was worried..."

"I want your attention. All of it on me." Dean whimpered, biting his lip hard and reaching down to stroke his cock.

Jo sat on the side of the road, unsure of what to do.

Cas moved Dean's hand, wrapping his own around Dean's cock. "I will give it to you. Over, and over again. Jo's never called me though. She calls you first, but she didn't this time..." he leaned down and kissed him softly.

Dean gripped the sheets tightly in his fists, groaning with every thrust. "Don't stop." He kissed Cas back, nibbling on his lip as he moved with Cas's thrusts

Cas moaned and thrusted into Dean, going faster and kissing him deeply.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean sucked in a deep breath as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

Cas moaned. "Dean, say it... I need to hear it to climax..."

Dean whimpered again, finally giving in. "Fuck, I love you!" He came, seeing stars.

Cas moaned and his whole body stuttered as he came, clinging to Dean.

Dean breathed heavily as he came down from his high. "I love you."

Cas moaned and kissed Dean. "I love you too." He smiled, still slowly moving his hand around Dean's cock.

Dean pushed off the bed, rolling on top of Cas, and leaned down to kiss him sweetly.

Cas hummed and kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck, holding him close.

"You should call her back. Like you said, she never calls you."

Cas nodded. "Why didn't she call you, though?"

"I don't know. Sam went down to talk to her, so it's a mystery."

Cas nods and kisses Dean, looking at his chest. "Will you call her back? I feel like sucking your penis." He didn't cuss.

Dean didn't even answer, just pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

Cas giggled and kissed him, moving so Dean was laying down. Kissing a trail down his bare skin.

Jo picked up her phone after the second ring. "Cas?"

Cas keeps kissing down Dean's chest, causing a small breathless moan to leave his lips. "He told me to call you. What's up?" He asks trying to be cool as he threads a hand in Cas' hair.

She started walking again, her bag slung over her shoulder. "I'm stuck on the highway. Sam left me here, and I don't really know who to call."

Cas finally wraps his mouth around Dean's cock when it's jerked away from him, he whimpered, looking at Dean. "Why would he do that?"

"We were fighting. He wanted me to call my mom, and I didn't want to." She huffed. "Can you or Cas come get me?"

Cas watches him and Dean looks at him. "Raincheck, babe, you gotta help Jo out."

She shivered, cold, and ducked out of line of sight from a truck on the highway.

Dean grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed. "He's on his way." Cas snapped and his clothes were on.

Who's coming?" She hated how scared she sounded.

"Cas." Dean looked and gave him a kiss. Cas nodded and left, appearing by Jo.

She jumped, startled, but immediately hugged him.

Cas looks and wraps his arms around the small one.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked up, meeting his eyes. "You didn't have to come out, and you did."

Cas shrugged. "If only Sam had waited a few more minutes to kick you out of his car," he jokes, but it came out humorless. "Lets go get warm."

She nodded. "It wasn't really his fault, I was being a bitch. And I left his car. I didn't really expect him to leave."

Cas shrugs when he hears the impala pull up, slowly driving by as Sam looked for Jo.

Her eyes hardened. "Decided to come back for me, huh?"

Sam sighs. "I'm sorry, I just... fuck, you can't be so childish at times. You have to call your mom."

"You left me on the side of the road, and you're still trying to tell me what to do?" Jo scoffed.

Sam nods. "Yeah, so you know I'm not fucking around. I don't need you. But you need me.'

"I don't need you!" She growled. "Look, I have other friends. Cas is right here, he was coming to get me! I don't need you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Then I hope you know they're not really on a hunt. They went on vacation to go fuck for a week! You're going to a fuck fest!"

Her face went slack, and she looked at Cas for confirmation. Jo pressed her lips together, and got into the passengers seat.

Cas bit his lip, Sam was right actually. That's the whole idea, but they didn't call it that. "Its a small vacation from the life..."

"Christ, I'll just stay right here then." Her eyes were wide.

Sam sighs and gets out of the car, grabbing her. "Please... please come with me."

She sighed, eyes innocent as she looked at him. "I don't want to be hurt."

Sam looked at her. "Then don't storm out of my car like you're trying to break my heart..."

"You left, Sam." She crossed her arms around herself, vulnerable. "I was angry.

Sam shrugged. "I thought that you didn't feel the same about me... that you realized it was a mistake... and it hurt more than leaving you..."

"How could you think that?" She huffed, but her eyes softened. "I really like you, Sam. More than I've ever liked anybody in my life."

Sam sighed. "Because you were so willing to leave, even once I threw your bag... I felt you would've came back to me."

"I wanted you to regret it." She admitted, turning her eyes to the ground. "I wanted you to get me to stay."

Cas goes back to Dean to tell him he loves him.

Sam walks over and hugs Jo. "I... Jo... I love you."

Her eyes widened, and she started stuttering. "I-I-I..uh…thanks!" Mentally, she smacked herself in the head. She loved him too, but he was the first. She didn't know what to say.

Sam pulls back, feeling like he just got hit in the stomach, he nods. "Yeah, of course... let's just uh... I can take you to the nearest town."

"No, Sam, I don't… fuck." She ran a hand through her hair, cursing. "I've never been in love." Jo paused. "I think I love you too. But I've never felt this before. What if I'm wrong?"

Sam looked at her, and just pulled her into a kiss, one that was full of passion.

She tangled her hands in his hair, mentally thanking god for him. Jo broke away. "Thank you for coming back."

Sam looks at her. "Sorry I left."

"Sorry I got out of the car." Jo smiled, then went back to kissing him.

Sam kissed her back, picking her up off the ground some.

She held on tightly, wrapping one leg around his waist for balance.

Sam laughed as he pulled back. "Shit."

"You almost knocked me over!" She laughed with him. "What's up?"

Sam picks her up, holding her close. "I'm in love with the biggest bitch ever."

"I'm in love with the biggest dick ever." She laughed and ran a thumb over his lips lightly, looking where her hand was.

Sam smiled, "call your mom... please."

She sighed. "Later. I promise."

Sam smiled and kissed her again. "Will you drive then? I'm tired."

"Sure." She got into the drivers seat, and looked around helplessly. "Is this not automatic?"

Sam got in and shook his head. "No?.

She paused, and looked at him with a little smile. "Maybe I can't drive then."

Sam looked at her. "Really?"

"I never learned." She admitted, with a small laugh. "Mom didn't ever have the time to teach me, and it was never important."

Sam kissed her. "Then how about we just cuddle and sleep?"

"I like that better." She nodded and turned the car off, curling into him on the seats.

Sam hums and holds her close.

She twisted slightly, pressing her lips to his collarbone. "I'll call her in the morning."

Sam sighed, but it was better than nothing. He held her close. "Okay."

She slowly started to drift off, nudging her knee between his legs for comfort.

Sam holds her, sleeping

Jo stirred, pressing against the warmth in front of her before she thought to look at who it was. "Sam?"

Sam snored, long limbs wrapped around Jo.

She giggled, and decided to play with him a little. Jo stuck her finger in her mouth, and brushed aside Sam's hair, then gave him a wet willy.

Sam gasped and his arms tightened around Jo. "Bad kitty."

"Kitty? I like it." She kept giggling, shaking against him with her laughter.

Sam sighed. "Yes, kitty, now back to sleep."

Jo pouted. "I'm not tired."

Sam looked at her. "Call your mom."

She groaned, but she'd promised. Jo sat up and took out her phone, dialing the number.

Sam sat up, rubbing her back. "Thank you, Jo.'

It went to voicemail. "She didn't answer. I have fulfilled my agreement."

Sam shook his head. "Leave a message."

"Hi mom. I'm fine. I'm not coming home." She rolled her eyes.

"I love you though." Jo hung up the phone, raising an eyebrow. "Good?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, it's good."

"What now?" Jo bit her lip, smirking.

Sam shrugs. "I'll finish driving."

"Where are we going? I'm not super into going to a casdean fuckfest."

Sam laughs. "We're still going to Maine."

"Are we going to be having a fuckfest?" She wiggled her shoulders.

Sam shook his head. "There is an actual hunt, I just don't know what it it."

"Damn shame." Jo leaned back in the seat, playing with her knife.

Sam shrugged. "It will be fun."

"Yeah, I'm so excited." Her first real hunt; it would be great.

Sam nods. "I am too. Ill be with you."

"You'll be with me no matter what." She smirked.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Jo laughed, and made a nasally voice. "Whatever!"

Sam laughed. "Really?"

She continued to joke. "Really!"

Sam rolls his eyes. Driving

She smirked and kept playing with her knife, biting her lip in concentration.

She kept playing with her knife, watching Sam out of the corner of her eye.

Sam continues to drive, watching the road.

Taylor swift started playing in the radio, and Jo grinned, waiting to see what Sam would do.

Sam looked at the radio with disgust, moving to change it because ew.

She didn't argue. "Put on some REO."

Sam laughed and puts the radio on that station.

"Aww, you do love me." She leaned back for the ride.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I love sex. Which you offer. "

"Sure, sure." Jo wasn't offended. "You love me!"

Sam laughed. "Don't say that or else I'll actually think you me back. "

She grinned at him, but stayed quiet. "I love sex."Jo mimicked him.

Sam nods. "As do I." He keeps driving.

She kept quiet for a while, watching the road. Suddenly, a deer bolted in front of them. "Shit! Sam!"

Sam hit the breaks but the car was sliding. He served, "fuck! " he exclaims only in time to watch a giant ass tree on his stuff of the car, hitting his door. It knocked him unconscious, glass breaking and cutting his face

Jo screamed when they hit the tree, but there wasn't any time for her to do anything but throw her arm up. The glass cut down her arm and along her face, but that didn't matter. Dazed, she spoke. "Sam?"

Sam didn't answer, head falling into the steering wheel, just in time for the airbag to deploy. He was knocked back still passed out.

She reached over and grabbed his arm. "Sam?" She shook him slightly. "Sam please wake up. Oh god." Jo started to panic.

Sam was all knocked out and shit.

She whimpered. "Sam, please. Please wake up." Jo twisted, wiping blood out of his eyes. "I love you, please."

Sam didn't answer, He was still out if it.

She leaned back in her seat, tears burning her eyes. "Please."

Sam was spread all over the seat, blood dripping down from his forehead.

She forced herself to move, asking as she cUrled her knees, twisting on the bench and unbuckling to look at him. "Sam, wake up! Wake up!" Jo was nearly hysterical, but she was thinking clearly enough to get out her phone and hit speed dial. "Cas!"

Sam groaned softly, starting to regain consciousness. His head swayed left and right and he held the back of his neck. Hurt.

She left a message and told Cas where they were, and hung up. "Sam? Are you waking up? Sit still, I don't know how hurt you are."

Sam groaned again finally glancing at Jo. "Are you okay? " he asks. Her health was more important than his own. He didn't want her to be upset. He ran a hand through his bloody hair the left side of his body was sore.

"I'm fine, just a bit cut up."Her mind was racing; he was okay. Thank god. "You look really beat up, Sam. For a minute, I thought...I thought you weren't going to wake up."

Sam tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. "It takes a lot to keep me dead." He looks at her then jumps as he felt the car moving back, his door ripping off the car.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled behind Castiel.

"So I've heard."She laughed, but her eyes were still teary. "Dean! He woke up!"

Dean sighed in relief, and shoved Cas forward slightly. "Get him?"

Cas looks at Dean. "You're so needy," he teases, his voice not changing than his usual sound. He puts his hand on Sam's forehead focusing his energy on healing him.

Sam just took it.

Jo smiled, grateful. "Thanks for coming."

Dean ignored her for a second. "Baby!" He stroked the side of the car.

Cas healed Sam then turns to Dean, touching his arm. "Dean, the car is not important right now, Sam is." He looked back at Sam, then at Jo. "Have you received any injury?"

Dean shrugged, stroking the side of the car. "Sammy, you good?"

Jo shook her head. "Just some scrapes and bruises, nothing much."

Sam nods. "I'm fine, Dean. Thanks for worrying," he says sarcastically.

Cas comes over and heals Jo, not caring what she said.

"Cas was taking care of you." Dean defended himself, quickly patting Jo and Sam on the shoulders and leaning on the undamaged part of the car.

"Thanks Cas." Jo smiled at him before going over to Sam, still worried. You're okay?"

Sam just gets out of the car, feeling fine because Cas helped him out. "Surprised you even came, Dean. Thought you were too busy fucking Cas to come on a hunt." He crossed his arms, having a huge bitch face.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up. It's not like you were being a good Catholic boy with Jo."

Jo coughed, glaring at Dean and Sam both.

Sam laughed. "It's still better then taking it up the ass from an angel," he says face not changing.

Cas felt hurt at Sam's words even if they weren't directed at him, it hurt.

Jo looked at Sam, shocked. "Sam? You okay?" She was quiet.

Dean growled. "Shut the fuck up, Sammy. Last warning." He walked over, getting between Sam and Cas.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Or what? You're going to prove you're some big badass just so you can get off with your top?" He was mad and he wasn't going to let up.

Cas whimpers and grabs Dean's arm. Trying to calm his love.

Dean tugged his arm away from Cas and swung, clocking Sam in the jaw. "He saved your ass, dick!"

Jo jumped back, staying out of the way. She ran to Cas. "What do we do?"

Sam's Head was turned from the blow, and he just laughed. "You know what, Dean? Fuck you." He just started walking away, last sign said the town was one or two miles away.

Cas looked at Jo, then to Dean. He just sits where he is at, Trying not to cry.

Jo watched as Sam left, turning indecisively and meeting dean's eye. She nodded, and ran after Sam.

Dean knelt with Cas, wrapping his arm around his angels shoulders and holding him close.

Sam just kept walking, hearing Jo coming. He wasn't sure if he should hold out his hand for her or expect to get slapped again.

Cas clings to Dean, burying his face in the hunters neck. "Why would you do that?"

Jo looked at Sam, concerned. "What's going in?" She slowed down to walk next to him.

Dean pulled him closer, resting his chin on Cas's head. "He hurt you."

Sam sighed. "He didn't want to go on a hunt, he's the one saying how we always need to stick together and yet he left me alone, in the middle of the night he and Cas just left. "

Cas shakes his head. "No, Dean. He was upset. He didn't want to hurt me, but hurt you. "

"They're in love." She defended weakly. Honestly, Jo understood his angst.

Dean shrugged. "He hurt you anyway, and he was being a dick. He deserved it." He kissed Cas' s cheek lightly.

Sam shook his head. "They can be in love, but he just left me, after all we been through..."

Cas looked at him. "Dean, you hurt him more though. I am fine, Sam is broken emotionally, I felt it when I healed him."

"I'm sorry Sam." Jo stroked along his arm, smiling supportively at him.

Dean tightened his grip on Cas. "I messed up, didn't i?"

Sam just shrugged and kept walking, holding her hand. "I know, you couldn't control it though."

"Yes, I think you did."

She leaned on him slightly, and straightened up to keep walking.

Dean cussed and stood up, pacing.

Sam looked at the town that was in front of them. "We will get a motel for the night, call the tow truck in the morning."

Cas grabbed Dean's hand. "Dean, go get him."

She nodded. "Sounds good. You hungry? It doesn't make much sense, but I'm starved."

Dean bit his cheek. "Maybe I should give him some space."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good, I'm pretty hungry too." He held Jo's hand, happy she was okay.

"I think you should unite with Sam."


End file.
